


Jealous

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, SPN fluff, Supernatural Fluff, date night with dean, dean winchester in a stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You and Dean go on your first official official date night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> There's a GIF of Dean going "I will stab you in your face". That's what inspired this.

Dean looked you up and down as he bit his lip. He was standing in the doorway of the room that the two of you shared, leaning against the frame with his arms folded over his chest. You watched him in the mirror that was in front of you. He was dressed in one of his suits, and damn did he look good. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled; you couldn’t remember the last time you wore a dress or felt this pretty. You were wearing a black cocktail dress, one that had a deep V-line which displayed your cleavage quite nicely and a skirt that flowed out, ending right above your knees. Dean walked over to you, letting you steady yourself with your hand on his shoulder as you picked up each of your feet to buckle the straps on your black heels. Dean could not stop staring at you.

“What?” You asked sweetly, looking into his green eyes. He rested his hands on your hips and pulled you into a gentle kiss.

“You look beautiful,” he said with a smile, grabbing one of your hands and forcing you to do a little twirl. “I mean… damn, baby. Look at you!”

You rolled your eyes and giggled. “I know… it feels so weird,” you said, taking another look at yourself in the mirror. You had your hair done, makeup on, a dress, heels… it was all a very big change from the everyday ponytail, jeans, and t-shirt that you had gotten used to wearing over the years as a hunter. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for our reservation,” you said as you grabbed your purse off the bed. You felt Dean come up behind you, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, his stubble scratching your cheek.

“We could stay in, you know,” he whispered as his hands traveled down the sides of your body. You spun around to face him.

“I think I’m gonna make you wait,” you teased, as you slipped past him and made your way out the door. Tonight, the two of you were going out on your first official date, _ever_. You and Dean had been together for a little over two years, but the monsters of the world had never quieted down long enough to give you two the chance for an actual night out. Sure, the two of you went on dates, but they were almost always interrupted by a hunt or the two of you were on your way to a hunt. The chance to actually sit down and have dinner at a way-out-of-your-price-range restaurant had never been an option, until tonight.

“Sam, we’re leaving!” You yelled, as you and Dean made your way up the stairs to the exit. Your voice echoed through the bunker.

“Stay out of trouble!” You heard Sam yell back. You turned to look at Dean.

“That was for you. I know how to behave,” you said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and gave your ass a little squeeze before following you out of the bunker.

The restaurant was far fancier than the burger joints that you and Dean were used to. It had tablecloths and chandeliers and waiters dressed in suits who brought you champagne in an ice bucket. You and Dean clinked champagne glasses instead of the usual beer bottles, stupid grins spreading across both your faces. “This is so... weird,” you said, looking around the restaurant.

“Yeah... I’ve never felt so out of place, and you know some of the places I’ve been,” Dean said with a chuckle. “Could you imagine going to one of these every weekend? Dressin’ up and blowing a ton of money on wine that people think tastes any different from the $15 bottles at the grocery store?”

“Oh, no. It’s a hunter’s life for me... for now...,” you trailed off, hoping that Dean would catch the hint. He set his glass down and reached is hand out across the table for you to take. You placed your hand in his.

“Y/N?” He asked gently. You looked up at him.

“Winchester, you better not be proposing to me,” you said cautiously. Dean chuckled.

“No, not yet, anyway. Y/N, I promise you that one day, when there’s no more evil to fight anymore... we will have a normal life, okay? Whatever you want. White picket fence, kids, even a damn dog if you want. I promise. I want it as bad as you... and I only want it with you,” he said sweetly, his eyes set on yours. You smiled softly.

“I know. I’m happy to fight the good fight for now.”

Dean kissed the top of your hand gently. The waiter came around to take your order and the both of you ordered steak, which was the most expensive item on the menu, but Dean reassured you that money was not an issue tonight. After the fancy dinner, you and Dean decided to hit up the local bar, just to be in an environment that the both of you were comfortable in for a little while.

“I’ll get us drinks,” he said with a smile, as he kissed your temple and made his way to the counter. You were sitting at one of the tables at the back of the bar, scrolling through your social media, when an unfamiliar voice asked you your name. 

“None ya,” you replied, not even bothering to look up from your phone.

“C’mon, baby. Why else would you have gotten all dressed up and come to a place like this?”

You looked up to see a man, around your age, who was clearly quite drunk. “You’re drunk. Leave.”

“Why? You got a boyfriend who’s gonna come and beat me up?” The stranger slurred.

“Actually, yes. And I really don’t feel like witnessing a bar fight tonight, so go away. Please,” you said sternly, turning your attention back to your phone.

“C’mon, gorgeous. Let me buy you a drink.”

“Leave!” You said a bit louder. You were really hoping the man would disappear before Dean got back. He was not good at controlling his temper in situations like this, and you so badly just wanted one nice date night without having to witness any fist fights.

“And if I don’t?”

“She said, leave,” you heard Dean’s voice say from behind the man. He was pissed, you could tell.

“Oh, is this big, bad, boyfriend? What’re you going to do about it?” The man asked. You said a silent prayer in hopes that Dean wouldn’t kill this drunk stranger.

“I will stab you in your face,” Dean said loudly, without hesitation.

Some heads in the bar turned, but it seemed to get to the creepy stranger. “Alright, alright. I’m going,” he mumbled, as he stumbled past Dean and out of the bar.

“I will stab him in his face,” Dean said to you as he sat down and handed you your drink, his voice lined with anger.

“No, you won’t. Let it go. Let’s enjoy the night, please,” you said, hoping that Dean would listen.

“Did he touch you? Because I swear to –”

“He didn’t touch me,” you said calmly, “he’d be a dead man before you got here if he did.”

“That’s my girl,” Dean replied with a proud smile and you rolled your eyes, but on the inside, you were feeling so happy that you got to be “his girl” for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a smut-filled part two if you guys want me to! Let me know!


End file.
